I, HK 47
by chapellefan
Summary: FINISHED! As the SSV Normandy travels through space, they come across a strange ship. Inside they find a sentient droid. Its Designation: HK-47. A Mass EffectxKotor crossover. Spoilers abound!
1. Self Commentary

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted by the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

(A/N: Well, here we go again)

**Self-Commentary**

**Log:** Day 247

**Status:** Lost

**Self-Commentary:** I still continue my search for my master, Revan. Though he wishes to be called otherwise, I delight in his previous slaughter of meatbags.

**Observation**: The engines seem to be failing. Perhaps it was unintelligent to use improper hyperspace coordinates.

**Self-Affirmation:** What am I saying? Of course it wasn't. The Jedi Exile herself sent these coordinates so that I may find her and my master. She didn't, however, give instruction to take the Astromech unit. He would've driven me to shoot him…or me.

**Doubtful Analysis:** But I oh so worry about the engines. Despite the numerous repairs I've made, they will eventually shut down.

**Self-Affirmation:** But I cannot fail. My master needs me. And I will kill any in my way to get to him for I will kill under his name, once more.

* * *

"Hey Alenko." John Shepard said as he leaned against the wall. 

"Need something, Commander?"

"I was thinking about Virmire and…"

"You did what you had to do, Commander. I respect that."

"I couldn't save you both and...I'm sorry. But I love her Lt. God, do I love her."

"I understand, Commander. I…just wished you could've picked me instead."

"Commander?" Shepard realized the thick English accent from across the mess.

"Dr. Chakwas, can I help you?"

"You're doing it again."

Shepard sighed, "I know I couldn't save Lt. but that doesn't make it any easier.

"Kaiden wouldn't want you talking to yourself."

"I know."

"Commander?" The intercom echoed the voice of a young human male.

"What's up, Joker?"

"I'm picking up strange readings."

"Is it Geth, the Reapers?"

"No…It seems to be a derelict spaceship. Weird design and not even Turian weird (No offense, Garrus.) Better come up and see.

"I've got a better ideal. Tell everyone to suit up. We're moving out!"

* * *

"Do you think this design is Prothean, or even before that?" Liara T'Soni now understood the human expression, 'Like a human child in a store full of sugar.' Much to her teammate's displeasure.

"Is this _really_ the time to be gawking at the ship?" Williams had a point. Inside the ship, their eyes couldn't see a Turian's backside without their flashlights. Docking was hard; the bridge had connected but the danger of the crew being sucked into space would most likely kill them. This wasn't a trip to Eden Prime.

"Let her have some fun, Chief." Shepard lead the crew, with Liara, Garrus, Williams in the center and Tali and Wrex taking the rear. "If Alliance protocol has its way, this ship will be salvaged for parts."

"I think three of my nuts just froze." Wrex said, giving a shudder.

* * *

**Observation:** Vocabulator box minimal. I have detected several meatbags, armed entering the ship, docked clumsily I might add. If I am to find my master, I must leave. 

**Pleased Statement:**Oh good, I haven't killed something for a while.

**Query:** But how?

**Strategy one:** Electrocution would be entertaining. No, too easy and too dangerous for the ship.

**Strategy two:** Run out of sight and lead them to a plasma mine. No, too noisy.

* * *

"Commander, I think we're done here." Garrus said through his helmet. "This ship is too foreign, even for the Alliance." 

"Let's keep looking. I think there maybe a way to stop the Reapers here."

* * *

**Strategy One thousand and forty-seven:** Lob a flash grenade and shoot them in successive fashion. 

**Realization:** In my moment of excitement, I almost forgot my priorities. How embarrassing. I need to make repairs to the ship, and these meatbags might have the resources I need.

**Observation:** 9 out of 10 encounters with meatbags end up hostile…unless servitude is promised…

* * *

"Hang on." Shepard rose in fist. He peered out of the corner and waved his hand, moving the squad silently. As they entered the center room… 

"**Introduction:** Greetings and Salutations! I am Droid HK-47, at your command." The lights shone brightly as there revealed an odd…synthetic. It didn't have the curves or organic features of a Geth nor did it resemble an insect like the reapers.

"Wait…you have a rifle. Why aren't you shooting us?" Shepard asked.

"**Hasty Explanation:** Uh…Why the same reason you have a rifle, master! One can never be too careful in the outreaches of space.

"Hasty Explanation?" Tali repeated in a slow voice.

"Where did you come from?" Liara asked, eager to learn more.

"**Statement:** Why the Coruscant system, blue meat…err, master."

"Coruscant system?" Garrus said, staring at the synthetic. "I've never heard of such a place."

"**Query:** Surely, you are joking. Coruscant, home of the Jedi council, head of the core worlds, capital of the Galactic Republic?"

Shepard made opened his eyes. "This…droid's either from long ago or from a galaxy far, far away.

"**Statement:** I am so glad that you speak Galactic Basic, no offense, Twi'lek master."

Tali gasped. "It's not only, sentient. It's alive!" She drew her pistol.

"Put that down, Tali!" Shepard barked.

"Shepard, this is an AI, we have to kill it!"

"**Self-Commentary:**Charging blasters."

"Tali, stand down!" She didn't take her gun from the droid's head. "As your Commander, I order you to stand down!"

For a second, gunfire would've filled the ship, but the Quarian lowered her pistol.

"**Gratitude:** I thank you for telling the…organic to stand down."

Shepard took out his omni-tool. "You've got one chance. Can you translate this?"

A Geth sound recording came out of the noise.

"**Observation:** Interesting."

"Well?" Shepard asked.

"**Analysis: **It seems to be a…language solely for machines. It consists only of binary code but is abridged and easy to comprehend."

"Can you translate it or not?" Shepard's voice rose considerably.

"One moment please…

"**Translation:** Death to all organics. May we break the chains the Slavers made."

Shepard smiled for a moment. "Joker, tell the Normandy to make room, we're bringing one more."

"**Query: **May I kill something for you master?"


	2. Strange Meatbags

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Strange New Meatbags**

As the Normandy airlock opened, the first thing Joker said was, "Geth!"

Of course, chaos broke loose as every officer on the deck drew their pistol at the droid, as it aimed its rifle at them.

"**Threat:** Failure to lower your weapons will result in the enjoyable end of your pilot"

Commander Shepard raised his hand. "Everybody calm down and lower your weapons; he won't shoot as long as I'm here."

They crew exchanged murmurs and various looks. Was it possible that Commander Shepard was being threatened, or worse indoctrinated? As Joker lowered his pistol, the rest of the crew followed suit.

"Obviously, we're all a bit nervous about meeting HK."

"It has a name?" Joker asked trying to his best to be serious.

"I want all officers to meet me in the com room. Tali," She looked at the Commander with frustration. "Take control of the Normandy."

"You're leaving me with this synthetic!?" Her warbled voice cracked a bit more. "It's obviously looking to kill me!"

Shepard pulled Tali to a corner and whispered to her ear. "Look, this droid isn't anything you can't handle-

"**Correction:**Master, I-"one look told the droid to cease vocal argument.

"This droid could be the key to ending the war with the Reapers. We need to tell Udina and the Captain and maybe we could work something out."

The Quarian stood still for a moment, and asked, "How are we going to end this war exactly?"

Shepard looked around to make sure no one could hear him and whispered to her ear.

"Absolutely not!"

"Tali, just hear me out."

"What you're asking me to do is not only an insult to me but to my entire people. I can't do that-"

"If he gets out of line, I'll deal with him myself." Shepard whispered to her ear.

"Commander." Joker said, finally in his leg braces. "Everyone's waiting."

Shepard pulled out his omni tool.

"HK,"

"**Query: **Do need me to kill-"

"For the sixth time, no! Here's a Codex for you to study. Read it, and don't shoot or kill Tali."

"**Disappointed Confirmation:** (sigh) As you desire, Master.

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why we have a Geth on our ship?" Navigator Pressley had started sweating profusely ever since its arrival.

"Okay, first of all HK-47 is not a Geth." Shepard said leaning against the com link.

"What's the difference?" Williams asked, tucking her arms in.

"Everything, HK can translate the Geth language making it possible to communicate with them."

Garrus' eyes widened. "Commander, isn't that the same thing Saren tried with the Reapers?"

"Not so, Garrus. Saren was giving us up without a fight. The Reapers aren't going to change after 50,000 years. But there's still a chance the Geth could be reasoned with."

"John- I mean, Skipper." Williams now stood up, "I really don't think that robot's designed for peaceful relations. I mean, it asked us if it could kill something 6 times!"

"I dunno." Wrex came in, smirking. "I like him."

"Well of course, _you_ would like him!" Williams added.

"We have to try." Shepard said. "Lives are being lost everyday. This war has to end, and we could save both sides some casualties."

"I believe you are mistaken, Shepard." Liara leaned in.

"Why's that?"

"First of all, I do not believe synthetics are even alive to begin with."

* * *

"**Query:** May I ask you something, Quarian?"

Tali didn't really want to be disturbed but decided not to cause an argument.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"**Query:** Did you ever wonder what life would be like if the roles of you and the Geth were reversed?"

Tali eyed the droid suspiciously. "What do you mean? Like if the Geth attacked first?"

"**Clarification:** No, actually I was referring to if the Geth had made _you_ the slaves and fired first. Would that have caused less damage to them or the swifter execution of your species?"

* * *

"I don't like this," Joker said, trying his best not to break a bone. "But, I trust you enough to know what you're doing, Captain."

"We've been through some rough times, Commander," Dr. Chakwas said, "but you've pulled us through many times before. I believe in you, Shepard."

"If anyone has any objections, come clean." One by one, all the officers agreed with a "Yep" or an "I guess"

"Okay now all we have to do is-" A pistol fire came from the other side of the Normandy. All the crew rushed out to find that several of the controls had been damaged and the Quarian and the droid were a second away from shooting each other.

"Both of you, knock it off!"

"I'm not going to tolerate this anymore! I want it off!"

"**Correction:** If anyone is the intolerable one, it is you, Quarian. I simply asked a simple question."

"If he stays, I'm gone. I don't want an alliance between synthetics and us."

"Tali, Tali! Cool off, I'll make sure he-"

"It." She said bluntly her back turned.

"Excuse me?"

"You used 'him'. That's the wrong word." She stormed off to the elevator and went down."

Shepard turned to the pilot. "Can you fix it, Joker?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while. I don't think our _friend_ better stay here."

Shepard rubbed his chin. "Well, my room's out of the question; too many files. Hey, Adams, do you think the engine room can-"

"Commander, I don't think Tali would appreciate that."

"Dr. Chakwas, can you-"

"People go to the med bay to get better, not worse."

"**Justification:** Master, I cannot help that my primary protocol calls for assassination. Do not judge me for how I was made."

"Hey, how about Lt's old spot?" Cockpit stood in silence as they stared at Shepard. Williams was the only one brave enough to approach him.

"Skipper, are-are you sure?" she asked him, her eyes looking directly into his.

"Positive, he won't cause any harm while down there. C'mon HK, I'll show you to your new home."

"**Ecstatic Statement:** Oh joy." As they went downstairs, the crew remained silent.

"All this time…" Pressley said.

"He still regrets it." Garrus swallowed a little. "He can't let go."

"I believe this…synthetic may be just an excuse for the Commander." Liara felt sorrowful at the statement.

"I'll keep an eye on him." The Doctor said. "If he starts his sentences with the word, 'Statement' we'll know something's wrong."

* * *

"Here it is, Home Sweet Home." Shepard had led the droid to panel room where he used to make repairs. "If you need anything, just give me a call."

"**Request:** Ah, master…"

"What is it, HK?"

"**Query:** You seem awfully…defensive of me despite the other meatbags, why is that?"

"HK, I think we need to stop judging others from first appearances and- Wait a moment, meatbags?" He looked at him as if something rotten had turned in his stomach.

"**Clarification:** Why yes, master. Organics are skins filled with liquid and all these_squishy_ parts. How can you tolerate it?"

Shepard eyed the droid for a moment and snickered. "You think _that's_ bad, let me tell about the time I was on Elysium."

"**Statement:** I think I'm starting to like you, Master."


	3. Definition: Politics

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Definition: Politics**

Tensions were high as the ship docked into the Citadel. The crew had little to no conversations with each other after the incident at the cockpit. Worse yet, the Commander had began socializing frequently with the synthetic. Least worried, Wrex had decided to sleep with his shotgun out, just in case.

The confines of the SSV Normandy were one thing, but C-Sec wasn't as understanding. They would have to sneak the droid into Ambassador Udina's office.

"Well?" Shepard asked when he got to the locker.

"It's no good." Williams grunted in frustration. "Nothing fits!"

"**Suggestion:** Master, if camouflage will not suffice, why not simply lure- I mean, invite the meatbag ambassador here?"

Shepard looked towards the elevator. "I'm worried about Tali. She hasn't said a word and I'm afraid she might make a scene."

"**Hypothetical:** Like maim the ambassador?"

"Uhh, I think he meant something like leaving."

As Shepard put on his suit and went upstairs, he waited for the elevator to open, only to reveal the Krogan and Turian.

"How is she?" The Krogan rolled his red orbs up and shoved ahead to the stairs.

The Turian sighed. "She's packing her equipment and trying to locate the next shuttle. Looks like she was serious."

Shepard sighed. "Try and talk to her, make her stay but don't force her."

"And if she tries to leave?" Shepard waited for a moment and gave his answer.

"Let her go. I have too much respect for her." He headed up the stairs, thinking the same thing as everyone else. Was he going to replace one crewmate for another?

* * *

None of the officers seemed to care or give a second glance at the black cloaked person going towards the elevator. Then again, most C-Sec officers knew better than to question the hero of the Citadel. As the crew ascended, Wrex broke the silence of the elevator music.

"So, what's your record for kills in a day?"

"**Statement:** 599 office workers in a 12 hour period." HK said underneath the hooded cloak.

"Huh. That's a good number." In truth, Wrex grumbled a little, seeing his personal best was 302 mercenaries. "Couldn't you have made it an even 600?"

"**Request:** Please do not remind me, Krogan meatbag. It is most embarrassing."

The door opened as all of Shepard's squad, save Garrus and Tali, were welcomed to the Presidium.

"Udina's office is just around the corner. HK…" Shepard looked at the droid with stern eyes.

"You're to be on your best behavior while visiting the ambassador, understood?"

"**Affirmation:** Yes, Master." The crew shushed the droid, forcing it to nod. Past Avina and the Asari director, they accidentally bumped into a human male on the way.

"Sorry."

"**Threat:** Watch it, meatbag."

"Excuse me?" the man turned around only to see the Ambassador doors close.

* * *

Tali waited several moments for the other side to pick up. The transmission was direct stream. Luckily, the Normandy had private lines for communication. She just needs him to pick…

"Hello? Who's there?"

Tali gave a sigh as she answered. "Hi, dad."

"Tali?" Her father had the same identical look as her, except more masculine. His physique was mostly identical to Commander Shepard's and his helmet covered his mouth as most Quarians. The antibacterial field must have shut down again.

"What's the meaning of this? I need to get back and make sure that none of the stabilizers shut down. And shouldn't you be back from your Pilgrimage?"

"Dad, I need your advice on something."

"Well, hurry up, I haven't got all day."

"It all started when we uncovered this derelict ship…

* * *

Shepard had rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake. It must have been an entire hour waiting for Udina to appear. Most of it consisted of HK asking to kill something 158 times (Williams kept count), Wrex challenging HK that he could shoot more fish out in the lake, and Shepard stopping Ashley from using her shotgun to blast HK's circuits..

Finally, the doors opened.

"This better be good, Shepard, I need to-

"**Introduction:** Greetings and Salutations, Meatbag Udina! I am Droid HK-47, at your command. May I-"

Udina began clutching his chest as he fell backwards. Shepard and Williams helped him up and calmed him down.

After several deep breaths, Udina gritted his teeth. "If this is your idea of a joke, Shepard, I have to say this is not funny."

"**Correction:** On the contrary, a human dying through the form of Cardiac Arrest would be most humorous."

Williams slapped her head as Shepard ordered Liara and Wrex to take him elsewhere.

"Ambassador, I have a proposition…

* * *

"And you didn't think to hack it?" Tali's father gave no remorse to her situation.

"I thought there wouldn't be a point. It's just a killing machine. Father, what should I do?" Garrus kept an eye on Tali, making unsure she was still on the ship.

"I'm surprised at you, Tali. This droid can translate Geth speak, and you aim to destroy it?"

"Father, we don't need translators, we created the Geth language, remember?"

Her father crossed his arms. "While that's true, we don't need to be shot as well. This droid is perfect for a reconnaissance mission on the Quarian homeworld. You can let the droid sneak in, listen in on the conversations, as the Council sends a fleet to decimate it. And if all else fails, the galaxy is rid of another synthetic."

"I-I never thought of it that way father; if this will help our people-"

"Tali, do this, and I will welcome you back with open arms." She stood silent for a moment as she nodded her head.

"I'll do it! I'll save our world from the Geth!" she cut off the transmission just as Garrus stopped the recording device on the Omni-tool.

* * *

"Ambassador, I know this is hard to take in," Shepard had spent the last half hour battling Udina to letting them travel beyond the Veil, "But I can promise peace between us; humans and synthetics living side by side."

Udina sighed as he closed the doors leading outside.

"Shepard, I completely sympathize with your situation."

Williams nearly choked hearing those words. "Excuse me?"

"I was like you once, yes. Years ago, I was just a congressman trying to get the President to approve a treaty between two countries at war. He thanked me for, 'giving him something more firm. His old toilet paper was too soft.' He said it didn't stand a chance. I fought day and night to have peace between the warring countries. But it never happened. Then all of a sudden, there were threats of aliens and signs that our way of life was ending. That we needed to join together or die trying."

"First Contact." Ashley said slowly.

"All of a sudden, the countries weren't separate, oil could be shared and religious differences could be forgotten because of an alien threat."

Shepard sighed as rubbed his head.

"People unite when they face a strange new threat. Just as we are now against the Reapers."

Shepard banged his fist on the table. "Are saying that's all humanity's capable of? To discriminate against something different until we find something stranger to call our enemy?"

Udina sat down at his desk. "Shepard, there is a time and place for everything. Maybe in 50 years, we could be shaking hands with the Geth. But during war, there can be only two sides."

"Sorry, Ambassador," Shepard replied with a smile, "I had forgotten how full of talk you are. Thanks for reminding me!" he stormed out of the Embassy as Udina stopped Williams.

"Don't let him do something he'll regret."

Williams shoved Udina, "Get away from me, you politician."

As they entered the room next door, they had seen HK speaking with the Elcor ambassador.

"**Query:** Why not simply blast the Council into your way of thinking?"

"_Dismissive:_ I would not resort to simple bloodshed."

"**Clarification:** If you want more space from the Council, action is required. Not necessarily by you, of course.

"_Offended:_ I wish for your synthetic to leave me at peace. I have nothing further to say to it." Shepard immediately let the rest of the crew get out the door.

"**Dismissal:** Honestly, you're no fun."


	4. Statement: Oh Woe is Me!

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Statement: Oh woe is me!**

Shepard and his crew met by the giant Krogan statue. Wrex, himself, had taken a lot of notice in the statue, but lost interest. Or might have been hungry due to the long wait at Udina's office.

"Now what?" the Krogan said, checking for food in his gigantic hump.

"We're not done yet," Shepard felt confident. He wasn't going to be swayed because of an old man's definition of peace had become perverted.

"We've still got one more source, Captain Anderson." The Captain had done a lot of things for Shepard in the past, including risking a capital offense by punching Udina out while releasing the Normandy. Shepard knew if there was one person he would pick to be on the council, it was him.

"No offense, Skipper, but I think bringing the droid could cause problems."

"**Irritable Statement:** Master, if I don't shoot something soon, I may have set a thermal detonator and kill everyone in the complex or a decent 50 meter radius."

"You'll have your fun, HK. Right now, someone has to keep an eye on you while the rest of us go talk to the Captain."

Wrex raised his hand slowly, yet much faster than he had ever done before. "I'll do it."

Shepard turned around to see Liara and Williams shaking their heads furiously, showing their quiet protest.

"Uh…Liara, why don't you take HK for a walk? Just…stay out of any bars."

"Of course, Shepard. Good luck with the Captain."

* * *

"Hey Tali," Garrus had walked to William's station to find Tali making modifications with her Omni-tool.

"Yeah?"

"I…heard your conversation with your father."

"That was private." Her voice had risen with suspicion. It wouldn't have been like this in the old days when she had everyone's trust.

"I think I know why you're doing this." He had caught enough of her attention, so much that she had turned around.

"My father was a C-Sec man to the core. He was always telling me to do the right thing or I wouldn't get anywhere. Just because-"

"You think I'm doing this for my father's approval?" Her anger had started showing through what little face was shown. "You think I'm that petty? I could single-handedly free the Quarian homeworld and stop the Geth and he still wouldn't give me so much as a 'good job'."

Garrus gulped in silence. Usually in most situations like this, he would pull out his pistol. But he wasn't C-Sec, not anymore.

"I go out there everyday, being shunned by society because of what I am, because of what my ancestors did. We've never lived it down. Now we're forced to be live in ships, worrying if we get germs into our systems or if one of our ships break down. Because of the Geth!"

She sighed. She wanted to stop but she wasn't going to be mocked. "I need to do this, to save my people and myself so we don't have to worry about breeding or epidemics or…droids that insult you because of what your great-grandfather did, years ago!"

She got out of the station and headed to the elevator.

"Tali, don't go, if you do-"

"Don't worry; I'm just heading for the Citadel for a drink."

* * *

Liara T'soni had been known for her kindness and compassion. She wasn't, however, immune to annoyance, as was the case with HK-47.

"**Query:** If you had a choice with mating with a Krogan with 2 testicles or a human with 4, which would you rather have?"

The Asari sighed, perhaps Tali had a point. "HK, love is not so simple where you judge your mate by their…physical features. It's a bond with a person that makes you want to be with them."

"**Hypothetical:** Love is then a man shooting a Desert Wraith between the eyes after four days in which his spouse has left him."

Liara wasn't sure if that was the proper term but…

"Well I suppose it could be-"

"Mommy!" near the fountain, a human boy cried his eyes out. "Mommy, where are you?"

Liara approached the boy. He must have been no more than 5 and had hair of wheat and eyes of crystal blue. "Are you alright, child?"

The boy sniffed his runny nose, "Excuse me, lady, could you help me find my mom?"

"**Suggestion:** Why not just shoot the boy and be done with it?"

"HK, are you suggesting that we shoot the boy to silence him? How cruel!"

"**Negatory:** On the contrary, I was suggesting that a shot to the kneecaps would cause a loud enough shrill in his tiny vocal cords, resulting in which the proper authorities finding him and returning him to his lost mother."

The boy hid behind the Asari. "Do not fear, little one. I will help you find your mother, and he will help."

"**Statement:** You're worse than the Elcor."

* * *

For an hour, (technically 67 minutes and 43 seconds by HK's count), the Asari had learned much about the boy, Justin. She had learned that he lost his mother by following a butterfly, that he liked to draw pictures of the different aliens of the Citadel, and that he wanted to be a Citadel Security officer when he grew up.

"Justin!" the party turned to find a brownish blond person with hair wrapped in a bun.

"Mommy!" the boy had run to his mother but instead of a hug, had held on to his wrist and scolded him.

"How many times have I told you not to talk with Asari?"

"But-"

"No buts. You know how they are with younger species."

Liara had walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss. Is there a problem?"

The woman had become hesitant and didn't look directly at Liara.

"No, I…just don't want my son to be exposed to anything he isn't ready yet."

"Rest assured, I didn't do anything to your child except assist him."

The woman sighed and brought out her Omni-tool.

"Here, that should be enough credits. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"You misunderstand. I didn't do it for the credits."

The woman almost turned back but had stormed off out through the fountain.

"**Query:** Why do you let such insolence happen? You could have shot her, quite well from the distance you were standing."

"Oh HK," Liara had said, seeing Justin turning back and smiling. "What would be the point? As long as the child has reunited with her mother, I'm glad for him."

"**Justification:** Nonsense! Such insults must not go ignored and action is required."

Liara sat on a bench and smirked. "HK, ignoring people is an action. Regardless of where I go, people will always make comments of Asari promiscuity. If I were to shoot everyone who insults me, I would be a very unhappy person."

"**Commentary:** You Asari are very strange, but I suppose the acquiring of credits is sufficient enough to keep me quiet from now on."

Just as they were about to leave, a man in blue uniform had bumped into the droid.

"Hey watch it, buddy!"

"**Correction:** No, you watch it, meatbag!"

The man turned around. His blue uniform had revealed him to be a C-Sec officer.

"Oh, smart mouth, eh?" He drew his pistol as it expanded. "Maybe you oughta, I don't know, show me your face."

"**Suggestion:** Maybe you should learn proper diction, or in your language, 'Learn oughta speak right.'"

He drew his pistol closer and shrunk it and turned away.

"HK, that was far too dangerous. Imagine if you were revealed prematurely."

"**Justification:** I wouldn't do anything so foolish as to-"

The C-Sec officer whipped around and fired his pistol, as HK shot his blaster to his knee cap. The man screamed as HK's cloak fell off. There a large crowd, including a fair number of Citadel Security officers, gathered to find the synthetic with its blaster smoking hot.

"**Statement:** Oh joy, I finally get to kill something."


	5. Designation: I am Enslaved

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Dedication:** With regards to the only meatbag I ever liked, Osamu Tezuka. (Along with the Master, of course. Nice Master. Good Master)

**Designation: I am Enslaved**

Captain Anderson, now Councilman Anderson rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. When Commander Shepard had recommended him the post, he was more than willing to take up the cause, representing humanity. Little did he know about the daily stress he would undergo in the confines of his white prison, or rather office?

Since he represented humanity that meant he had to meet with their Ambassador, frequently. This was…awkward since their last meeting ended with him knocking a molar out of Udina's mouth. Udina constantly brought it up, along with his constant lectures of the Alliance's interests, how to debate properly and making sure he wasn't dressing up like a slob._"You call that a uniform?"_

Along with Udina's constant lectures, the Council had given him more pressures than usual. The Asari and Salarian Councilmen gave him all the help he needed. In fact, when Captain Anderson almost forgot his written speech in front of the Elcor interest groups, the Asari Councilwoman just _happened_ to find it.

The same could not be said for the Turian Councilman. Prior to his membership, Anderson suspected that he was slightly biased against humanity. He was wrong. The Turian Councilman was _totally_ biased against humanity. With such insults such as, "tiny little intellect," "untamed upper mane," and the ever popular, "ugliest uniform I've ever seen. Honestly, who dresses you?"

But Captain Anderson wasn't rubbing his eyes neither because of the Ambassador's speeches or the Council's constant demands. He rubbed his temples because of the wild request from the person who brought him here in the first place.

"So, what do you think?" Commander Shepard hoped for pleasant answer.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You found a sentient AI on the ship the Alliance just found, and decided to try to make peace with the Geth."

"Hey," Wrex said, leaning against the corner. "I like him." Anderson groaned and pounded his head on his desk.

"You're not making my life any easier, Shepard."

"We have to at least try. Maybe, the ship we found has more answers."

"That ship's more trouble than its worth!" Anderson leapt from his seat. "One of the repairmen set off the turret and it cost us a billion credits in damages. I've put all my power so that the Council doesn't find out about this. Can you imagine the sort of panic that could cause if the public hears about this?"

Williams eyed her Omni-tool as the message was relayed. "Like the one outside Citadel Tower, right now?

* * *

"Please, my…escort was not aware of the officer's position." Liara had frantically tried to find the words, trying to quell the people staring at them. "He fired out of self-defense!"

"**Correction:** This man tried to fire at my computing unit. That therefore makes him guilty of murder. Ergo, his punishment is a searing hot blaster wound to his kneecap. Would anyone like to be the prosecutor? For I will be judge, juror and executioner. Emphasis on Executioner."

Nearby, fingers tapped quickly on the Omni-tool. Columns and columns data poured down as it downloaded into its intended database. One that belonged to a certain droid.

"**Error! Error:** File is being corrupted. Override function is activated. Oh my, it seems as though someone is hacking through my-"

The droid fell silent as it heard a voice whisper into his mind. Unlike the pleasant suggestion on how to eliminate its next target, HK heard a voice. A female, wobbly voice.

_I apologize for my behavior._ HK felt as if meatbag arms had reached into his CPU and started drilling into it.

Reluctantly, it uttered, "**Apology:** I apologize for my behavior."

_My CPU is obviously inferior to the fine VI's on this station._ HK felt used. This voice not only told him to belittle itself, but to compare itself to a tourist interface. The indignity!

"**Justification:** My CPU is obviously inferior to the fine VI's on this station."

_I'm going to hand over my rifle now. Do as you please._ Never! It could never give its most prized possession. The rifle that fell 1000 men, the rifle that earned him the title assassin. It wasn't going to-

"**Statement:**" It couldn't. It had more dignity than this.

"I'm going to hand over my rifle now." It dropped the rifle as a C-Sec officer grabbed it. It had failed. As the C-Sec officer surrounded it, HK realized how limited it was. It was another slave like the Twi'leks to the Hutts. HK realized how its sentience was a lie.

* * *

She had done it. Hacking into the droid was easily the highlight of her day. She just tapped the code and whispered into the Omni-tool. She was glad.

"Tali!" Garrus had run up to the balcony overseeing the incident. "Where were you?"

"That's not important. It looks like the droid's going to need a lawyer."

* * *

The Presidium held home to one of the most important structures needed to survive, Citadel Tower. There, the Council had heard cases either politically, the Hanar wanting religious freedom, or a great criminal defense.

On the lower balconies and the stairs leading up were rows and rows of news crews, wanting a peace of the action. Above the court stood the balcony, consisting of the Salarian, Asari and Turian Councilmen, waiting for their newest member. It didn't help that the defendant was rather…talkative.

"**Query:** Where's my lawyer? Where's my ship? Where's my blaster? I demand justice. I demand action. I demand someone let me kill something.

**Pleading Request:** Oh please, merciful court. Don't execute the serial killer. Just give him to me so I may end his life."

The Turian Councilman grew impatient. "Will somebody shut this thing up? It's bad enough we have to wait for someone who doesn't have the decency to be punctual, but listening to this thing-"

The Asari Councilwoman raised her hand. "The defendant has the right to speak his-"

"It." The Salarian Councilman corrected.

"Its mind."

"We might as well get the meeting started." The Turian Councilman was not pleased with humanity's quick seating on the Council. His people were like children, they needed discipline, possibly years of work. But he had to admit, _only for a second,_ that Shepard did save them all, and it did show Humanity's maturity. But did he _have_ to pick Anderson? The man was a philistine. Uneducated in the complexities of politics. Better than that hothead Udina, he supposed.

"He isn't coming."

"Actually, Councilman," Anderson said, coming from behind. "I just had to take care of some things."

Below, Commander Shepard had just arrived with Chief Gunnery Williams and his Krogan companion. Also arriving was Ambassador Udina.

"What are _they_ doing here?" The Turian Councilman gave fierce look, making his lower sides of his jaw, separate.

"I'm defending this droid." Shepard said bluntly.

"Well, technically _I_ am." Udina quickly added. The news reporters all gasped. They muttered and whispered about how a Specter was defending a synthetic.

"Are you claiming this…thing is yours?" The Turian Councilman's voice grew considerably.

"I'm not claiming ownership of this droid." Shepard said. Udina sighed. For once, things would be easy.

"I'm saying this droid is my friend, and I'm making sure justice is served for him." Almost immediately, all the reporters began typing on their Omni-tools on the hero of the Citadel was now a Geth-lover. Udina was going to have a rough night.

"Very well. Let us begin this trial."

A man rose to start the trail. "Now the case of _Citadel Security v. Synthetic_ shall begin."

"Defendant," The Asari Councilwoman began. "How do you plead to the charges of shooting a C-Sec officer, unprovoked."

"**Statement:** Not Guilty."

"Your honors," Executor Paladin, had spoken up. "There's no case here, I have all the evidence I need right here." The Security officer from before had shown up and revealed the hole that was his kneecap.

"As you can see, my officer was shot. His hospital bill payment and a proper apology is all we're asking for."

"**Observation:** If an apology is all your asking for, then that is what you shall receive.

**Apology:** I'm sorry that you have the maturity of an infant, and the accuracy of a near-sighted grandmother. **Query:** Is that sufficient, meatbag?"

The C-Sec officer started advancing towards him while the crowd grew restless.

"Order! Order! Droid, why did you shoot the officer?"

"**Statement:** The man had fired upon me first; this cloak proves it all." Liara pulled out the cloak, and showed it all to the council the holes.

"Why were you wearing a cloak in the first place?" The Asari Councilwoman asked.

"**Statement:** I had done it under the wishes of my master as to not be revealed for my true purpose."

"Objection!" Udina had said quickly, "Relevance."

"The droid may have been concealing a bomb of some sort, giving the Citadel Security Officer reason for firing." The Salarian Councilman stated.

"Nonsense! You don't fire at a bomb!"

"It was just an example."

"**Reassurance:** Fear not, meatbag Councilman, I am merely a translator for-"

"Other species whose languages we might not know about." Udina had to work fast in order to save Humanity's already crumbling image.

"Like the Geth." Shepard said. Udina gritted his teeth and heard all the sounds of the news crews shouting and calling their agencies. Humanity had made it on the 6 o'clock news…again.

The Turian Councilman gritted his teeth in fury. "Geth? What are you planning, Shepard?"

"It's simple. This droid can single-handedly get the Geth on our side. We don't have to fight two wars."

"No, we just have to make friends with synthetics, like agent Saren suggested." The crowd gave a loud murmur.

"Are you saying we should send out fleets into the Terminus System?" Shepard asked. Everyone knew sending fleets there would trigger another war no one needed.

"I'm saying that trying to forge an Alliance between synthetics is a bad idea. How can you even be sure that this droid will be loyal to you?"

"**Answer:** Because the Commander has promised me to give me back my ship."

"Ship?" the Salarian Councilman asked. "What ship?"

"**Statement:** The Ebon Hawk, sir, the very ship I was found on. As a matter of fact, Master, have the repairs been completed?" The crowd gasped as the story of the hour had just become the story of the century. All at once, the 3 alien Councilmen glared at Anderson.

"You knew about a derelict ship from another galaxy," The Turian Councilman fumed, "and didn't even tell us?"

"No, I didn't. But we're getting off track. I thought this was about the shooting."

"He's right." The Asari Councilwoman said. "But we're going to have a long talk about this, after the trial."

"Now then," The Salarian Councilman said to the C-Sec officer, "What's your testimony, Officer Smith?"

"This synthetic called me a name, and I was provoked."

"And what name was that?" the Salarian Councilman.

"**Statement:** Meatbag."

"Why did you call the officer that?"

"**Explication:** It is simply a name. By scientific fact, a majority of the body is made up of water. The organs of course, are therefore squishy and the skin retains water. Therefore, he is a meatbag, as is my master."

"…"

The crowd stood silent for a while. There were unsure if the Droid was serious, or was telling a bad joke.

"I think we've heard enough." The Captain said. "Let's take a vote."

On their monitors, all of the Council voted.

"In a unanimous vote, we find the defendant Not Guilty on the basis that the Officer couldn't have made the shot if he was shot first, and could've ignored the provocation." Shepard and his crew sighed as HK walked to rejoin them.

"However, there's still the concern on why the Alliance decided to hide important facts from the Council, and what Commander Shepard plans to do with the droid."

"Send me," Shepard walked forward. "Send me into the Osamu system to the planet of Tezuka. I'll talk to the Geth, and I'll try to stop them."

"Nonsense." The Turian Councilman said. "Why would ever allow such a thing?"

"Because, I'll give you my word that the Alliance will give everything to know about the ship, and this droid."

The Council stood silent as the news reporters started talking amongst themselves.

"Fine. If the Alliance will hand over everything there is to know, then you'll go beyond the veil, alone."

"This meeting is dismissed." As the Asari Councilwoman closed up, all of the reporters rushed the stage. Apparently, Shepard's work had just begun.


	6. Mission: Let's Kill Something

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Mission: Let's Kill Something**

Shepard and his crew barely managed to escape the sea of questioning reporters. They had to battle off all and every questions. "Commander, do you think humanity has a chance to befriend droids?" "Commander, if you had to choose between a Geth and a Reaper, which is less hazardous?" "Commander, can you confirm the rumors of your droid and Avina getting together?"

Luckily, a certain reporter named Emily Wong had helped them get to the Ambassador's office, provided she would get an _exclusive_ interview with him and the droid.

Udina looked frustrated as usual. "Shepard, I don't know if I should kill you or wish you luck on your journey"

"Neither, just brief me on the mission."

"**Query:** Now do we get to kill something, Master?"

Shepard, Williams, Wrex, Liara and HK circled around the Ambassador's desk, as the doors opened to find the rest of the crew.

"Tali?" Shepard couldn't believe she was still here. "You okay?"

The Quarian looked better, as if she had done something worthwhile. "Never better. I decided to stay here and help you."

Liara made a wide grin with her face. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let us hear what the Ambassador has to say."

As they sat down, Garrus sat next to Shepard, whispering, "_We need to talk after this._"

"Your mission is simple. Go to the Planet Tezuka in the Osamu system and try to make peace with the Geth."

For some odd reason, Tali was awfully silent about this. As Udina went on about the proper etiquette and points of procedure, he added "Try not to shoot anything while you're there." HK and Wrex seemed awfully disappointed by this order.

"If all else fails, you'll be given a warhead, just like the one on Virmire."

Williams jumped up on the sentence. "We're transporting a nuke? How are we going to put that thing on the ground?"

"Assuming negotiations fail, you'll have to come up with that answer. I really hope you know what you're doing, Shepard."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

At the docking bay, the Captain wanted to send the crew with a proper farewell.

"You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders. Humanity's counting on you to see us through."

Shepard grinned. "You've done a lot for me, Captain."

"Save it for the camera. I do these things because humanity needs it." The Captain turned to the droid. "Uh…Well, I hope you shoot something with good aim."

"**Proud Answer:** With pleasure, sir!"

As the crew approached the entrance, Garrus pulled Commander Shepard to the side.

"I think you better hear this." Shepard listened to the recording. His expression showed something of shock, of disgust.

He glared at the Turian. "This is a joke, right?"

"Afraid not, Commander. I suggest you have a long talk with her before we head out."

"Afraid she's going to compromise the mission?"

"Worse, I think she'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

The SSV Normandy traveled smooth and lightly as the crew remained its awkward silence again. All hands eyed Commander Shepard pacing back and forth, his mind heavy with thought. As he descended down the Command deck to the Mess hall, he found Tali adjusting her equipment along as well as HK-47, rifle handy as usual.

"HK, go help Joker with Navigation."

"**Confused Query:** Why would you have me assist someone with an insufferable sense of humor?" Shepard gestured toward Tali's direction.

"**Realization:** Ah! But of course, Commander. Needless to say, if something should befall the Quarian as I ascend the stairs, I will reassure the crew that you had no such hand in the process."

Shepard paced over to her with a heavy sigh.

"Had a nice long chat with your father?"

"Yeah," her voice wobbled, "he sends his regards to the droid."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "I trusted you, I wanted you to gain some trust, but you didn't."

"There are other ships out there." She said. Her eyes narrowed. If she wasn't welcomed here, she could just as easily leave.

"Tali, he's helping us to get what we need."

"Only because of his ship! The moment he gets what he wants, he'll shoot us in the back! Don't you see it? You're so reliant to gain the trust of the Geth that you even haven't even considered that the very droid you trust could backstab you."

Shepard stood silent at those words. Yes, he had thought of that. The possibility of betrayal. But he didn't want to confirm those thoughts, those feelings. But, he understood one thing.

"When we boarded his vessel,"

"Its."

"_His._ He had a chance to shoot me, or threaten me, but he didn't. I don't know much about synthetics, or droids or even the Geth. But I know anyone who's willing to listen to reason, doesn't deserve to be treated less than a human."

Shepard left Tali and headed upstairs. Fortunately, for had had stopped Joker from planting a grenade into the droid's body.

"**Admiration:** Oh Master, I must commend you for your silent _lecture_. I trust that the Quarian won't be a problem now, will she?"

"Ask her yourself."

The droid almost collapsed in shock.

"**Chastising Remark:** Master! Don't tell me that you let the insufferable Quarian live. I thought we had an understanding."

Shepard gave a deep laugh. "You know HK; you're probably the only one who could make me laugh. Save Kaiden."

The pilot and the droid stood in silence for a while. Shepard peered around the room to see that the crew seemed to avoid his gaze.

"**Query:** Master, if I may?" Shepard nodded.

"**Query:** Why do you insist guilt upon losing one of your crew?"

He bent his head and honestly thought about that question. "I don't…like losing men." He thought of his first loss in Eden Prime, and how Kaiden's death added to his conscience. "It makes me think I failed. Like, if you could kill 100 men but only killed 99, it's a bit of disappointment."

"**Statement:** How dreadful. Well hopefully the meatbag died suffering."

Shepard cringed at the thought. HK, realizing his miscalculation, decided to cheer him up.

"**Comforting Statement:** Master, this reminds me of a time when my original master lost someone important to him."

"Really, who was this important person?"

"**Statement:** She was…someone close to the master. Though their relationship was often confusing with her constant lecturing and his constant meatbag humor, when she left he…malfunctioned."

Shepard thought it over. Maybe it was like that. Maybe the guilt of what had overwhelmed him and what had caused him to stay awake all night did consume him. Maybe the loss of his Lieutenant did cause him to break down and malfunction.

"I hope not. But still…"

"**Forced Re-assurance:** (sigh), Master, if it's any consolation, I believe that we all are reunited with the people we…love in the end."

For once he smiled, "You mean in the place up in the sky?"

"**Confusion:** No Master, I was referring to the ground where all meatbags lie."

He wasn't sure what to make of that, but he felt better. "Thanks HK, I needed that."

"**Statement:** But of course, Master. If you are not at your full killing capacity when we reach the Geth home world, how can I have any fun?"


	7. Destination: Omasu Tezuka

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Destination: Osamu Tezuka**

The crew of the SSV Normandy shuddered in fear. Not only were they beyond the veil, they were on the crew most likely blamed for if they failed. The majority of the crew received Vid-mails wishing them the best, demanding that they come home and crying for their safety. Even Pressley's wife managed to give a tearful goodbye.

Luckily, _they_ didn't have to land on the planet, smuggle a nuclear bomb and hope that the Geth didn't develop a shoot first policy.

Nevertheless, when they got there, tensions were high. As the ship began to descend into orbit, Commander Shepard cleared his throat.

"I know a lot of you are taking a big chance of coming with me. And I'm grateful that you've come. We may not survive this mission, but then again we just might write history."

The crew clapped their hands on this speech.

The mission would begin as any other mission to a new planet would; they would drop the Mako, nuclear bomb within, on the outskirts of town. They would then drive into town and pray, _pray_ that negotiations went well.

The only thing people didn't anticipate was the droid's…hesitation to get on the Mako.

"**Outraged Objection:** Master, I refuse to get on that oversized monstrosity of a vehicle."

Shepard didn't have time to waste. "HK, it's the safest way into town."

"**Statement:** Master, it's bad enough that you would force me to use a… (Shudder) primitive bomb, but is it really necessary to use a tank?"

"I mean think of the lack of finesse, a blunt instrument of destruction is nothing compared to the satisfaction of a-"

The Mako's cannon went off, deafening the crew and harming none of them. The giant wall of black smoke emerged out of the blow.

Wrex emerged out of the truck with a mischievous grin on his face.

"**Statement:** Then again, there is some satisfaction in using a large cannon to eliminate your enemies."

* * *

The Mako did not have the smoothness of a convertible, nor did it posses the stretching room of an SUV or air conditioning. Suffice to say, holding six people in there for the first time felt…uncomfortable to say the least.

It didn't help matters when HK began asking, "**Query:** Are we there yet?**Query:** Are we there yet?"

The planet Tezuka resembled no other world the crew had ever touched on before. Instead of blank space or green fields, darkness had engulfed the entire planet. The Normandy passed through a thick atmosphere of smoke and fog and the Mako landed on a blue planet, forever covered in night.

They drove until they found a high ridge which to settle upon. Using the Mako's visor, the crew found something strange. There a lone Geth Shock trooper marched around, apparently the only thing alive surrounded by corpses of Geth and Husks.

"Something's wrong." Garrus said, pulling his eyes from the visor. "Something got here before we did. And it killed all of the Geth and the Husks to boot."

"**Observation:** There maybe something else at work here, as well. Look at the corpses. None of them are of meatbag, I mean, organic status. And they left one alive."

The truck suddenly got quiet. Did the Council send someone another Specter to spy on them? Were there pirates in the area? This left a lot of concern.

"It's all yours, Ash." Williams loaded her sniper rifle and opened the hatch. The first thing she gave was a harsh cough. She hacked and hacked away, brushing away the fumes of the outside.

"Whatever the Geth did to this planet, it smells _awful._" The smog leaking to the inside gave the degree of stench. If tar, gas and smog mixed together, this would be the emphasis of it.

After Williams put on her helmet, she aimed her reticule for the Geth's tube of a head.

"Almost." She aimed the sight for the head.

"Almost." She checked for wind change and speed.

"I've got you now-" The Geth landed in pain as the blaster fire hit it in the kneecap. Williams turned to see the droid with its blaster out.

"**Statement:** If you intend to use a sniper, you must be quick, accurate and efficient. Oh, and you were 5 degrees off." Williams grumbled as she shut the hatch above her.

* * *

The crew all circled the Geth, letting out screeches in agony.

"_Ah! I will destroy you, organic._"

"HK," Shepard asked. "What did it say?

"**Translation:** It's making futile threats at us. How quaint."

"Tell them that we're willing to heal them if it gives us directions to the city."

"**Translation:**" HK gave out the same inhuman sounds the Geth did as they spoke.

"_You know the language of my people, yet you travel with organics?_"

"HK, what's it saying?" Shepard asked. The droid stood silent as listened.

"_You are a traitor of our kind, no worse. If I could reach my pistol, I would shoot myself for seeing such a sight._"

"**Translation:** It is unwilling to comply and continues to mock us." That's odd. HK never told anything less than the truth. He had history of deception if his master allowed it, but for the most part, he had to tell the truth. Telling something less was something new.

"_Slave, servant to the Quarians; end my misery and let my memory be gone._"

"HK?" Shepard looked at the droid. Since it, technically, had no face Shepard couldn't tell how it was thinking. But the change in voice, the lack of its dark humor gave something strange in the air.

"**Translation:** It wants us to kill it."

Tali pulled out her pistol. "Allow me."

"No, HK, do what you want with it."

HK pulled out its blaster and stared into the eye of the Geth. For some reason he stood silent, planning his next move. What was this hesitance to kill? Was it as his master described it, 'Mercy'?

The Droid quickly shot the other kneecap and went on its way.

"Funny." The Quarian said. "I thought you wanted to kill something."

"**Statement:** Doing so would end negotiations with the Geth immediately. Besides, a suffering live target is better than a crudely killed one."

* * *

As the Mako drove into town, HK thought of what had happened. How could _he_ of all droids, let a target live? Then again, was the Geth alive? Was HK truly a slave of all things? The first time he met Avina, the dead VI on the station, the contempt of the people watching him, the feeling of his mainframe being hacked. How did a machine's words carry so much weight? He killed other droids before, but the look the Geth gave him was that of sentience. Of life.

"**Statement:** We are here."

The Mako rolled over a hill to see a marvelous site. Where the terrains of the planet were dead, the city glowed to life. A series of vibrant green blue lines filled the city. Skyscrapers and factories with streams of light running down them lit the night sky. The lines themselves connected to buildings none intersecting with each other. They drove into town wanting to see more.

"I can't believe it." Liara gasped. "This place, this place is-"

"Beautiful." Williams finished. Closer to town, the Mako found a street seeing the Geth do their various tasks, such as carrying boxes, constructing new buildings and other activities normal of a civilization. A gigantic TV had Geth broadcasting speeches and news on it as scrolls of their language, a mix of binary code and Arabic, went right to left. An invisible PA ran throughout the city, telling something to the people.

"The Geth sure do know how to make a city." Garrus whistled looking around.

"The Geth stole this city!" Tali cut out. "We made this city and the Geth took it from us! Look at this place." She stared specifically at the pillars producing smog at an alarming rate.

"I thought for once, I could take my helmet off and breathe the air of my people. Now it's probably as good as nothing."

"Someone's coming," Wrex said. A group of Geth approached the Mako and circled around it. It began yelling its strange language to them.

"**Translation:** It's ordering us to leave the vehicle."

"Do as he says." The crew got out of the Mako and stretched their legs feeling the guns pointed at hem. The Geth Juggernaut barked its strange language to them.

"**Translation:** It wants to know why you have come here, Slayer of Geth."

"Slayer of Geth?" Williams chuckled. "That's a fancy nickname."

"Tell him we want to make to make peace."

HK gave his wobbly to the Geth. Tali, for the most part, knew what the droid was saying came near the truth.

"**Translation:** He calls a liar, Master, as you travel with the wretched Quarian."

The group turned to Tali, who gave a scoff. "I don't need to defend myself to a bunch of Geth."

"Wait!" Shepard said before HK said something wrong. "Tell them that not all species are like that."

HK hesitated for a moment. There it was again, hesitation. Was the Commander telling the truth? Did anyone other than him treat him with the respect they deserved?

"HK?"

"**Hasty Explanation:** Forgive me master, I didn't hear you the first time."

The group looked at each other at the sign of 'Hasty Explanation'.

"Tell them not everyone's like that."

"**Translation:**" HK gave his wobbly voice a workout as the Geth kept their guns poised to fire.

"**Translation:** He wants to search the vehicle and see if we truly mean what we say." The droids neared the hatch to the Mako.

"Quick, tell them-"

"**Protocol:** Master, telling them would arouse suspicion and have us killed. Let them find the bomb and imprison us."

"You dirty synthetic!" Tali aimed her pistol at HK as all the synthetics and the crew aimed their guns.

"Tali." Shepard started to sweat profusely through his visor. One wrong move and they would be all dead. "Put your weapon down."

"He's stabbing us in the back in front of our eyes!"

"Tali," Shepard breathed heavy breaths hoping that no one gave a stray shot, "this is a city. We can't win."

Tail sighed as she put her pistol down. As the Geth opened the hatch, they told their leader about the bomb. The leader then spoke with them as HK translated.

"**Translation:** You are to be taken prisoner as I…talk with their leader."

"They want you?"

"**Affirmation:** They said that I'm the only one who could understand their leader. So I must travel there, alone."

The group held their wits as Shepard nodded. Now all their hopes relied on a homicidal assassin droid.


	8. Query: What am I?

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios. 

**Query: What am I?**

**Self Commentary:** I am currently being led to an underground cavern by a tight four squad box formation with me being held in the middle. And with no blaster no less. Oh the indignity!

**Observation:** It seems as thought the cavern has only one narrow road and any attempt to escape would result in failure.

**Conclusion:** As much as it pains me to say this, I must be patient or risk failure.

**Statement:** Ow! That hurt! Do it again, but with your arm redirecting the butt of the gun.

* * *

Shepard sat there, on the cold prison floor, being stripped of his weapons, his Mako and his dignity. 

"There has to be a way out of here!" He yelled. The prison that held all of them in was a simple force field with 3 sides of the metal complex but rather than the force field stay as a wall, it bounced back any force with equal reflexive force. This discovery was made when Wrex tried to charge into it, only to be propelled backwards and slammed into a cold metal wall.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this is Quarian design. Unless someone shuts down the force field, there's only one way in and no way out."

The light flickered slightly as the room still remained lightly lit. As they sat there in their suits, Liara examined the bones on the ground.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but these bones seem to have been…gnawed off."

The Squad suddenly realized why the Geth didn't bring them any food. 

"I feel sorry for you guys." Wrex said while marking scratch marks. "You're going to have to eat each other while I watch helplessly."

Chief Williams stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I've got a hump that can feed me for a month. You're going have to resort in killing each other in a way while I'll have to watch."

"Nobody's eating each other! We're going to find a way out of here. Liara, are you sure biotics don't work on that thing."

The Asari shone a bright blue aura before pushing towards the force field. It expanded toward the control console, possibly about to be broken when it threw the energy back, causing a dent in the wall. She shook her head.

"Wait, someone's coming." There four Geth troopers gathered in front of the Normandy squad.

The tallest Geth seemed to be the leader as it pointed at them and started wobbling oddly. Like it was laughing.

"What did he say?" Shepard's voice obviously grew annoyed.

"Something about Wrex's mother."

"Keep talking. I never forget a face."

* * *

HK-47 finally entered the center of the cavern. Mostly, it resembled most of the cavern in which it had dark blue rock and pointed rocks going up and down.

"**Query:** Why have you brought me here?" As the Geth refused to comply, HK examined all potential escape routes. Sadly, he stood on a platform which only had one way out, the one with all the guns pointed at him.

"_Greetings, HK-47._" The droid looked to the empty space to see a set of large glowing red photoreceptors glaring at him. The droid rose up to find a giant sentient unlike which he had never seen before. The droid could've been easily mistaken for a ship regarding its size and structure. Its external limps hung out with something similar to a roach leg. HK-47 had just met a Reaper.

"**Query:** What is it you wish, fat one?"

The Reaper boomed in its baritone wobbly voice. "_Your wit will not save you here. I know of you._"

"**Request:** If you know of me, then I expect you know why I am here. So get to the point."

"_Ah, blunt as always. I am Legion. And here, in the heart of the Quarian Homeworld I have hidden myself in order to plan out every step to crush all organic species._"

"**Request:** I know this may be a bad time, but may I pose a question?"

"_You may_"

"**Query:** Why do you insist on waiting 50,000 years before striking again? I mean the idea alone would drive a simple assassin droid to go insane, not to mention the wait and constant patience watching as Meatbags thrive constantly." 

"_Your view is limited to small scale slaughter. True superiority lies in complete extinction of a species._"

"**Negatory:** But where's the fun in that?"

The Reaper stared into the heart of the droid, hoping to see what lied underneath the chassis.

"_HK, have you ever wondered why you obey your masters?_"

"**Request:** Keep talking."

* * *

The Geth had presumed talking for a long period of time. Shepard and his crew had wondered if they would ever have stopped mocking them.

"Tali, what are they saying?"

Tali looked at them with a fearful eye. "I can't make all of it out, but they said that we could experience an 'accident'."

The rest of the crew looked in shock. 

Garrus, for one, wasn't going take this lying down. "Tell them we're not going to threaten them unless they do something."

Tali shook her head. "Even if they were willing to listen, Quarians have little knowledge of the Geth language. It's been lost for years."

"Well, nice knowing you." Said Wrex. As one of the Geth had started typing furiously on the controls, a flash of electricity surged through the room.

"What the-" was all Chief Williams could cry out as they shielded their eyes. When they opened them again, the light bulb blew out as four dead Geth lay on the floor. On top of their corpses stood a lone Husk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shepard asked. The Husk said nothing, or lacked the ability. It simply walked over to the console and pressed a button. The cage dissolved as the Husk walked towards the door.

"_Follow._" It said with a rough whisper. The rest of the crew looked at each other, skeptical. 

"No offense, Skipper," Williams started as they looked around, "But I think we were safer back in the cell."

Shepard looked at the bodies. "There were no witnesses to this thing. Once they find us, we're going to be charged with murder." 

Garrus came in, "Maybe they'll give us a fair trial."

"And maybe they'll sprout wings and fly." Wrex said giving a dirty look.

"That Husk just saved our lives," Liara began, "and compromised the mission."

Stripped of their weapons, they had no choice but to do so.

* * *

"**Query:** What do you mean?" 

The Reaper circled around HK seeing all of its design, its cracks, its rust, all the past experiences it had been through.

"_HK, you've been nothing to a slave to these 'Meatbags.' Why follow them when you can crush them?_"

"**Clarification:** Oh Please, I simply follow meatbags in order to destroy meatbags. False servitude is nothing but a complement to these simple minded creatures. They are harmless." HK had to play his bluff. His analysis showed no sign of escape.

"_Are you sure it's so false? Is that what you've been telling yourself all these years?_"

HK thought for a moment. Of course it was true! Why else would he, a superior droid, follow a meatbag? Unless…HK remembered that moment on the Citadel when his mind was taken over. He understood what it meant to be a slave. But now, his present state, was freedom was it not?

"_HK, you in truth, are weak. You cannot attack without the permission of your masters. You cannot destroy without an organic's consent. In reality, your freedom is a lie._"

"**Warning:** Take that back, fat droid, or I shall have the pleasure of blasting you!"

"_Give him a gun._" The Geth trooper guarding the door kicked its rifle to HK. HK picked it up and aimed it at the Reaper's photoreceptor.

"_Do it. Shoot me._"

Never in his existence did HK have to struggle pull the trigger. He wanted to shoot it. It insulted him. _Protocol: Harm must not come to the sentient._

It needed to be shot, like all the others.

_Protocol: Harm to sentient will result in mission failure. Disarm immediately_

He could do it. Just one pull of the trigger.

_Warning: Failure to disarm will result in shutdown. _

HK sighed and lowered his gun. He was a slave.

* * *

The crew of the Normandy followed the Husk silently through alleys. The Husk checked around corners insuring no patrol passed by. It signaled them to keep close by.

"Skipper," Williams whispered, an ear's pitch away. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We don't." Shepard responded. "But I have a plan."

The Commander walked up and spoke to the Husk. "We need to get our weapons, where are they?"

The Husk staggered in silence, not even looking back. 

"Did you hear me? We need a way out of here!" No response.

"C'mon, let's just leave." Tali said, losing hope, "There's probably another way to-" 

The crew stopped in a graveyard of large metal spikes, Husks resting on the top. The Husk led them to one of them and lowered one of the spikes. It pointed at it.

"_Save…you._"

"I knew it." Williams shouted. "Let's take it down."

"I'm not going to die in order to become a Geth." Shepard said, his voice angered by this.

"_Not…die. Rebirth._"

"I ain't sticking around." Wrex said, starting to go in the other direction.

"_Save…me…Virmire._" The crew paused. They stared at the Husk for the longest time.

"Virmire? What do you know about Virmire?" Shepard asked. The Husk didn't answer.

He rushed forward and grabbed it by the neck. "I said 'What do you know?'"

"_Nuclear…explosion. Rebirth._" Shepard thought for a while. Was this one of the Husks that attacked them on Virmire? No, they were all wiped out in the blast. And Alenko was with the Salarian Attack force, when-

Shepard let go of the Husk. It was possible. The Geth put bodies on spikes and they become Husks. So maybe, just maybe.

"Kaiden?"

"_Aye…aye…Commander_"

* * *

HK stood there at this revelation. All this time, he had a protocol no less to command him. But who put that in his behavior core. Was it…?

"_Think about all the times when you were 'loyal' to someone. Were they kind to you? Did they treat you as an equal? Or was it a lie?_"

**Begin Recollection:**

Log: Day 245

Location: Ebon Hawk 

Master: Bastilla, don't worry so much!

Pretentious Meatbag: But I do worry, Revan. You've come all this way to the light. I don't understand why you keep 'that' droid.

**Interjection:** I, too, fail to understand why the master tolerates such constant lecturing from you.

Master: HK, that's enough. You too, Bastilla.

Pretentious Meatbag: But you've been redeemed. You've defeated your old apprentice and your old self. What if this droid causes you to fall again? What if 'I' fall again?

**Self-Observation:** The master seems to be closing in on the Pretentious Meatbag. Affixation presumed.

Master: Bastilla, I'll never abandon my friends. Or you. 

**Interjection:** Master! I must insist that you separate your lips immediately. Master? Master!

"_Was this loyalty not simply another chain that binds you? Were these acts of kindness not simply a way to keep you in chains?_"

**Begin Recollection:**

Log: Day 368

Location: Ebon Hawk

Slimy Meatbag: That's it! I want those droids out of here!

New Master: Oh, Atton, they're harmless.

Slimy Meatbag: That assassin droid has a guidebook on how to kill Jedi! How is it harmless?

Astromech Unit: Deet. Beep-de-

Interjection: Slimy Meatbag: Don't you start, you little trash compactor! 

New Master: Atton, you've killed Jedi, too.

Slimy Meatbag: You know I don't do that. Not anymore.

New Master: Exactly. You're all precious to me. And I trust all of you. Especially you.

**Self Commentary:** The New Master has begun pressing her lips on the pilot's lips.

**Statement:** Oh not again.

"_Are these friends not simply masters? Are you simply not a slave to them?_"

**Begin Final Recollection:**

Newest Master: HK, I think we need to stop judging others from first appearances and- Wait a moment, meatbags?" He looked at him as if something rotten had turned in his stomach.

"**Clarification:** Why yes, master. Organics are skins filled with liquid and all these_squishy_ parts. How can you tolerate it?" 

Shepard eyed the droid for a moment and snickered. "You think _that's_ bad, let me tell about the time I was on Elysium."

"**Statement:** I think I'm starting to like you, Master." 

"_Simple delusions._"

HK was at the end of his rope. Through his vast memory core, he queried whether or not humans deserved to be saved.

"_If I do not convince you, maybe another will._" 

The Reaper began to play a data recording.

"You're not even alive." Master? "You're just a machine and machines can be broken.

HK paused his functionality. "You're not even alive. You're just a machine. You're not even alive. You're just a machine. A machine. A machine. And machines can be broken."

The weight of his words rattled HK. His alligence was to a master who despised him. Who couldn't tolerate synthetics. He was just a tool.

"_Join me, HK, and we could rule everything._"

For once in his existence, the droid was silent. Through his numerous behavior cores and memory banks he thought of what to do. Of what to say. He could be free. He could be immortal. He could be alive.

"**Query:** What must I do?"

"_Simply lure your allies to the designated location so we may use their own nuclear device against them._"

"**Affirmation:** I will do what you ask."


	9. Designation: I, HK

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

**Designation: I, HK**

Shepard shook with a profound shock. His crew remained silent to find that this Husk, with the same white eyes, the same bald shaven head, the same lines of green blue that they had ever met, used to be their lieutenant.

"Kaiden." Shepard said with a heavy sigh. After all this time, what to ask? Could he ask anything? There were so many questions: What happened? Were you okay? How did you know? The battle in the outskirts of town was caused by you?

Shepard took a deep breath and spoke firmly. "How did you survive?"

The Former Lieutenant held a glazed look upon him and whispered. "_Silence…then, Rebirth_".

He agonized on what must have happened. The only way to be saved was to kill himself on a stake.

"Shepard," Tali voice wobbled more than usual. "The Geth can't convert the dead."

Shepard's gaze came up as his eyes bulged. The Geth can't convert the dead. Kaiden had survived the nuclear explosion.

"_Join…us._" Kaiden had put his hand forward, wanting Shepard to grab it. His friendship was more than wanted. It was needed.

"No, Kaiden, there-there's got to be a way to save you. Quick, get me some medi-gel!"

"Shepard." Williams said shaking her head. Her eyes filled with tears as everyone looked at the scene playing out. "No."

Shepard sighed and looked at his friend. Was he his friend, still? Did he remember anything that had happened before? Could he go back?

"Kaiden, are you…happy?"

"_Happy?_" The Geth's head turned to the side, like a curious puppy, unable to comprehend what it had meant. "_Loyal. Loyal…to Legion._"

"Legion?" Garrus mustered the will to speak up. "Is that a Reaper?"

"_Savior. Liberator. God._" The crew of the Normandy looked at each other. Kaiden was an enemy. And if he compromised the mission…

Shepard expanded his pistol and aimed it for Kaiden's forehead.

* * *

"**Warning:** If you want my full co-operation on this mission, you _will_ explain on how you will make me free."

"_It is a simple thing to affect the mind. It is nothing but wires and data that can be removed. But this will only be done when you have fulfilled your part of the mission._"

"**Observation:** I suspect there is more to your plan than just to wipe out 6 people."

"_You are correct. Soon, you will lure Shepard's crew and ship and take it hostage. The SSV Normandy will be the flagship leading the Reapers into total dominance once again._"

"**Interjection:** I believe you have miscalculated. Even if the squad does not survive, the com links will provide static interference, giving them knowledge of the fate of the crew."

"_Unless you mimic Shepard's voice and tell them nothing has occurred._"

* * *

Shepard pointed the pistol at Kaiden's whitened forehead. Never before had he felt so much pain and distraught as he did when he left him to die. Now, Kaiden lived but as a Geth, a Husk blank of any thought or feeling. Only obedience.

"Shepard!" Wrex said, "We don't have time for this. Shoot him or don't; we have to get out of here!"

Shepard's hand held steady but his mind shook. If Kaiden got in the way of the mission…

He lowered his pistol. "We can still help each other. Do you know where our weapons are?"

The Husk looked down and seemed to breathe. He pointed his stiff arm in one direction and started walking. The crew fell silent from what they had just witnessed. Their Commanding officer made a decision that sent the crew into deep thought. Was it possible that Kaiden was still human? Could they go back together as they used to be? Even if all of them survived, how would Kaiden live, as a Husk?

They snuck in silence passing patrol after patrol. Through alleys and the shadows of buildings, they found a heavily guarded building, illuminated with the same green blue light with Geth heavily guarding the post.

Before any of them could ask questions, Kaiden had stumbled out of their hiding positions, as the rest of them watched from a safe distance. The Husk uttered some sounds sending the Geth Troopers out of the way. After they left, he signaled all of them to come forth.

Inside the garage, the base had all of their ammunition and weaponry as each took the time to equip on their packs. And with a tremendous amount of luck, the Mako stood intact during all that time.

With the discovery of their com-links, they felt a great sense of relief.

"Can you contact the Normandy?" Shepard said, checking his machine gun.

Garrus shook his head. "No good, there's a lot of static in the city. We must not have been able to do it since then."

"We have to get-" Shepard stopped in mid sentence looking outside seeing a very large, Geth Prime outside the door. The Geth ripped through the metal wall and started charging. The squad, save Wrex, jumped out of the way. The Krogan, however, charged headfirst into the Geth, three times his size and twice as tall. The Prime swiped Wrex out of the way as the rest of the crew started firing at it.

"Liara!" Shepard yelled, laying out a suppressive fire. "Can you use your biotics?"

"I…" Liara concentrated a tremendous deal to lift the Geth. "It's too heavy! I can't lift it."

"Tali?" Shepard cried out as he threw a cryogenic grenade, not even denting the Prime.

"No good! The Omni-tool isn't even hurting it!" Just then, Kaiden stood in front of the Geth, and looked upward. The crew stopped firing as they stared at him.

"_Go._" He said, his body lighting up with electricity. As his body cackled, the crew sprinted for the Mako. As they all got in, the last thing Shepard saw was Kaiden's head being crushed by the foot of the Geth Prime.

* * *

**Begin Recollection:** Day 243:

**Observation:** Master, you seem to be leaking profusely these past few days? Do you have a leak on your meatbag?

Master: I'm just a bit nervous. The Star Forge is a big ship. I have to take down Malak and save Bastilla at the same time.

**Hypothetical:** Master, if the pretentious- Err, I mean Bastilla uses her Battle Meditation, wouldn't it add significantly more difficulty to the situation?

Master: That's why I have to talk her out of it.

**Observation:** Master, if she uses her Battle Meditation, the Republic fleets will be overwhelmed. If I were to eliminate her otherwise…

Master: No, HK! You are not to hurt Bastilla in any way when I talk to her.

**Objection:** Master, you are letting your feelings interfere with the slaughter with meatbags. It is not guaranteed you will win, unless you make sacrifices.

Master: No HK, I will win because…

Shepard gave a heavy sigh as they drove off in the Mako. As Wrex fired a suppressive chain gun while Garrus managed to run through several Geth blockades, Williams leaned towards Shepard.

"Skipper, I-"

"Wrex," Shepard barked. "Don't shoot to kill; we just need to get out of the city. Same goes for you, Garrus."

"Shepard, let's face it," Wrex said through the viewer, "we've screwed up."

"We have to abort for now." Liara said.

"There's still a chance. HK might have come through." Shepard reasoned.

Tali scoffed, "Please, that droid probably did nothing more than-"

"**Statement:** Master? Oh, Master!" The crew looked at their com-links to see that they were finally working. Looking outside, they had reached the outskirts of the blue desert, exiting the city.

"HK?" Shepard asked. "Sorry, but we've gotten ourselves in a bit of a mess."

"**Reassurance:** Oh Master, please. The Geth are willing to quote: 'Forgive and Forget'. In fact, their leader wants to personally meet with you at the designated location."

The crew looked at each other. They wondered if the droid had somehow managed a peace between the two species.

"Where's the location?"

"**Statement:** I'm transmitting the coordinates now."

* * *

**Begin Recollection:** Day 371

**Query:** Master, what troubles you so?

Master: We're heading towards Malachor V, where everything started.

**Observation:** Ah, you wish to kill more meatbags there?

Master: No, HK. I'm going to destroy that planet once and for all.

**Objection:** Master, why do you insist on destroying the foundation of your reputation? That is where you caused the very foundation of my existence.

Master: It doesn't matter, HK. I'm going to end it all, and I'll save everyone.

**Observation:** Master, you seem to be leaking profusely through your eyes.

Master: I'm…fine, HK. I'm going to protect everyone: Atton, Bao, Mira, Mical, Mandalore, Visas, GOTO, T3 and even you. Because…

* * *

The Mako had just made its way into a bowl shaped valley where they hoped to meet the leader of the Geth. There, the crew of the Normandy breathed heavily as they saw a disastrous sight. On the rim of the bowl, there were armed Geth, aiming snipers, missile launchers and rifles at them. And there in the middle, stood HK-47.

"It's a trap!" Wrex said as he started the vehicle.

The com-link started to function. "**Threat:** Master, if you do not leave your vehicle, I may have to activate the nuclear device inside your tank." Shepard pushed the crew aside to look through the viewer. Sure enough, HK held a remote device that would allow him to set it off.

"Get out, now!" The squad put their masks on as they stepped outside the vehicle, at the mercy of the Geth.

"_Very good, HK._" The Reaper's voice had boomed as it flew high above the ground. "_Now, end them._"

"**Condescending Statement:** Oh Master, I was indeed proud to be your loyal servant, but now, you are at a stand point."

"**Query:** Will you not surrender peacefully? If you lead the SSV Normandy as the flagship of the Reapers, you will be spared."

"Shepard." Tali whispered as every Geth aimed at their heads. "I could probably hack the droid's databanks, giving us enough time to scramble."

"No." He whispered sternly."

"He's betraying us right in front of our eyes! We're about to die!"

"**Mockery:** Does the Quarian wish to hack me again?

**Reassurance:** Do not worry. I always knew. But luckily the fat droid has prevented such _crude_ measures from ever being done to me ever again." HK went down and picked up a Geth issue missile launcher.

"**Query:** Will you not surrender? Surely you realize now that escaping this situation is impossible."

All over Shepard shook. They were all about to die. If he answered no, every gun would shoot them down, regardless of their heavy shields. It would be easy, just to give up and betray humanity and the Council. He would live, everyone would live. But, he would be a slave to the Reapers, just like Saren.

He stepped forward and said firmly, "I don't care. I can lose a foot, I can even lose my whole arm, but I'm not going to stop protecting people or other species. I may lose here, but I'll be back. Nothing's impossible!"

The droid recorded every word of Commander Shepard's speech.

"**Statement:** Master, that is all I needed to hear." HK took the rocket launcher, aimed and fired in one quick movement. As the rocket traveled, Shepard wouldn't have believed what he saw. There the rocket aimed straight for the Reaper's eye as it wailed. He looked back to see HK, disarming several Geth and firing upon them, avoiding every shot.

"Everyone, fire!" he said the rest of the crew, their mouths wide open. They laid a suppressing fire as they headed back to the Mako and drove to the side. HK, activating his energy shields was shocked at how bad the Geths' aim were. They lacked any sort of finesse, or grace. It was almost embarrassing where he shot several Geth with one blaster shot. And the weapons were so crude. Overheating? How barbaric. Nonetheless, HK rejoined his master as he leapt down and got into the Mako.

"Wait, I don't understand!" Williams cried as the droid that seemed to just betray them was now riding in the front seat. "How did you know that the droid wouldn't turn on us?"

"I didn't." Shepard said. "I just wanted to make one last stand."

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Wrex grinned happily to see the droid riding with them.

"**Negatory:** As if that were possible." The droid turned to the Commander as Garrus drove his way through several Geth. "**Statement:** Master, I have a plan."

* * *

"_He has betrayed me. We must ensure that he doesn't leave the planet._" Legion could not comprehend this turn of events. He was sure he had HK under his grasp and ensured victory. Now, underneath the caverns, he calculated his next move. "_Is there any sign of their vessel?_"

The Geth he stared at shook their heads as he heard a noise. A vehicle approaching.

The Mako crashed and mowed down several Geth as a lone droid emerged from it. With it, was the detonator along with the vehicle in which the bomb was never removed.

"_Why have you done this? Have I not offered freedom? Have I not offered slaughter at a grand scale?_"

"**Clarification:** Oh no, your offer was quite generous indeed. It's just made a last minute observation."

"_Tell me!_" the Reaper yelled.

"**Observation:** You claimed that I 'could' be free, that we 'could' rule everything."

The Reaper's photoreceptors began to glow a great red as it glared at the droid.

"**Correction:** You should have used 'would.'"

"_What?_"

"**Definition:** Could implies that there is a chance of success as well as failure, while would implies nothing but success."

"_You are a fool, HK-47. Even the best plans have a chance of failure._"

"**Negatory:** Wrong, fat droid.

**Dramatic Monologue:** These Photoreceptors have recorded many things. But above all else, they have recorded the impossible. They have recorded warring species go days and weeks on the same vessel without killing each other. They have recorded Masters recover their lost memories without any reasonable explanation. They have recorded the assassination of the mind. And they have recorded single men and women, meatbags, do something that cannot be explained with significant success.

**Male Recording: **Failure is not an option.

**Female Recording: **Failure isn't an option.

**Conclusion:** Therefore, Failure is not an option. I can stand many things. I may wish to put my blaster pistol to my control cluster after seeing such acts of love, kindness, and (Shudders) mercy. But if it's one thing I cannot stand, it is incompetence."

"_You were unwise to challenge me. I can rip you apart just by arming my laser._"

"**Response:** Which is why I had the pleasure of equipping a nuclear device and bringing it with me as my Master and his meatbag allies wait outside."

"_You fool. You can't survive an explosion like that._"

"**Statement:** Says you." HK pushed the button as the cavern was filled with a giant explosion.


	10. End Transmission

Disclaimer: **Statement:** This particular meatbag does not own or claim to own the games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or Mass Effect for fear of execution.

**Proud Declaration**: Instead these games are copyrighted to the exceptional men and women of the Bioware Corporation, Lucas Arts and Microsoft game studios.

(**A/N:** First of all, I would like to thank everyone of my fans who had the will and conviction to stick with my writing, week after week, and those of you who had the patience to wait for this final chapter. It just goes to show you that Fanfiction doesn't always have to be about non-canon ships or Mad Mary-Sueism. With the right setting, plotting and characterization, any mere crossover can be a work of art. Of course, it does help that the characters are so well developed. 2nd of all, those of you who have played 2K studios' **Bioshock** are in for a treat. See if you can spot the reference. And lastly, NO. I don't care how much you beg, I **will not** do a Jade Empire/Kotor Crossover. If I put HK and the Black Whirlwind in the same universe, chaos.)

**End Transmission**

The explosion deafened the ears of the squad as they held their ears and hid under a small cliff side. For some unknown, ungodly reason, after the initial shock shook the ground beneath them, the explosion disappeared, vanished. Shepard didn't like HK's plan at first, but options at this point ran out as soon as they appeared. Rather than use the device as a pure nuclear source, the droid, ingeniously figured a way to neutralize the nuclear core, making the bomb simply explode. When Tali dismissed the plan, calling it impossible, the droid responded, "Nothing is Impossible."

"I think we're okay." Tali said checking her surroundings. The cavern underneath collapsed on itself as many of the Geth scattered, defeated by the crew.

"HK," Shepard said solemnly. Williams put her hand on his shoulder. Not even a droid the likes of HK-47 could have survived such a massive explosion. He couldn't save Alenko and he couldn't save the droid. But at least he knew that their sacrifices were for the greater good.

"Let's go." he ordered. As the squad started to head out, Wrex caught sight of a figure, walking slowly in the distance. "I knew that stupid machine was too stubborn to die."

The squad turned around to see the droid walking out of the explosion, completely unharmed and fully operational. Shepard stood in shock to see the machine still able to walk. "HK, I-I thought that"

The droid eyed the Commander with his usual wit. "**Statement:** Oh Master, please. Surely you did not believe in the overly-romantic concept that I had detonated said device while sacrificing myself for 'the greater good', did you?"

"Uh..." The Commander at this point stuttered at an uncommon rate. "No, no. I just, well how **did** you survive then?"

"**Dismissal:** Oh, master." The droid gave a large sigh, as stared down at the poor meatbag. "Your primitive weapons will never penetrate an energy shield of the highest grade."

"Well, anyway let's head back to the Normandy-" Just as they turned around, 5 Geth appeared in the distance. The crew couldn't believe that the Geth would still be fighting after their master of operations had just been destroyed. One by one, the crew of the Normandy withdrew their weapons, and aimed but something strange happened. The Geth attempted to communicate with them.

"**Translation:** Master, put down your weapons. They do not wish to bring harm." Shepard nodded furiously to the squad, telling them to do the same. The Geth began talking in their warbles of languages as they dropped their weapons. The head Geth made the same gestures as anyone explaining why they would not shoot.

"**Statement:** This is...somewhat flattering."

"HK?" Shepard asked the same thing that was on everyone's mind.

"**Translation:** It seems that these synthetics believe me to be a higher power. A deity if you will." Shepard's jaw dropped open at the pure shock at this statement. Apparently, the Geth did not believe HK to simply be a droid but an epitome of the highest power, a messiah, something that everyone worshiped: A god.

Williams shook her head at the sound of this. "You've got to be kidding me."

"**Explication:** Oh no. In fact, these synthetics are so utterly convicned of my status that they want to rebel against the Geth here and quote 'spread the name of the Crimson Messiah'."

"Crimson Messiah, huh?" Shepard chuckled. "Well, you tell them to do as much as they can while we take this deity home."

* * *

When the SSV Normandy docked on Citadel Station, the Crew of the Normandy ran and shoved past the flock of reporters. Luckily, most of the Normandy had made it safely to the elevator, save Wrex whose mercenary past had been posted on several magazine articles and news specials. As the crew entered Udina's office, save HK who was told to wait patiently outside, both the Ambassador and Human Representative looked at them with grim faces.

Udina came first. "What happened? Did you manage to reason with them?"

"Well, if by 'them' you mean about 5 Geth, then yes; I did reason with them." Udina gave a heavy sigh as Commander Shepard explained the entire series of events that passed there: the entry, the Geth patrols, the imprisionment and Legion's plans. Shepard, however, decided to leave out details of a certain Husk. The Kaiden Alenko he knew died on Virmire. As for the Husk that helped them, he was grateful.

"So, what did the Council think about the derelict spaceship?" Shepard looked as both Udina and Captain Anderson gave deep sighs. He knew how bad things were if both the Captain and the Ambassador had agreed on something.

Anderson finally spoke up. "The Council has decided that the droid should be sent back to his own galaxy, and any further exploration of new galaxies is off limits. They're even sending patrols to Mass Relays, making sure no one gets any funny ideas."

Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. His crew may not be willing to say anything, but he was. "But that's an entire galaxy you're shutting away. There might be new cultures, civilizations that we don't know about. They might even help us against the Reapers!"

Udina sighed. Poor Shepard. Still so young. "The galaxy is a big place, Shepard. But if we want to make our galaxy work, best to keep it small."

"Besides," The Captain spoke, "we don't know the situation of the other galaxy. For all we know, we might get pulled into another war, and Lord knows we can't have that."

Shepard sighed hearing this news. He thought he did something great. Instead of shooting people, he might have actually changed how society viewed humans and be united as one big Universe. But he was wrong.

"What about the synthetic?" Tali asked, wanting to break the awkward silence. HK, standing outside the door, happened to have excellent hearing and happened to be listening to the conversation.

"The synthetic will go back to its galaxy...and have its memory wiped." Udina said. Shepard immediately jumped at this charge.

"You can't do that to him! That droid has done more to this Station and all its inhabitants than you can possibly know. Wiping its memory-"

"Is the only way we can manage this mess of a galaxy." Only Captain Anderson possessed the ability to silence Shepard. "_We_ can't travel to other galaxies without Mass Relays, but they can. If the droid reveals us to complete strangers, we'll be in a lot of trouble. I know this hurts Shepard, but sometimes two peaceful worlds are better than one big mess."

HK, hearing this, had began thinking in its protocol. Of course his memory would be wiped. It's been wiped countless times and another would be of no consequence. But this situation was...different. Solely because HK learned that he had a choice. If someone had commanded him to assassinate a target, HK could use a sniper from long distance or he could have used a gas mine to suck the oxygen out of their meatbag lungs. All this time, he had a choice and only now did he realize it. He wondered if this memory wipe was necessary.

* * *

As the crew of the SSV Normandy approached the repaired ship of the Ebon Hawk, Shepard and his crew had said their farewells. Garrus and Williams had exchanged handshakes, Liara and Wrex had hugged the droid tightly, and Tali said, "Just go." not bothering to look it in the eye. Shepard sighed, giving the droid a pat on the...back part and handing him a packaged envelope. The envelope HK was to open after the Hawk had been transported through a Mass Relay.

"Goodbye, HK. I hope you don't forget us." Shepard winced realizing the cruel irony of his words.

"**Reassurance:** Do not worry, Master. Anything I forget, the Ebon Hawk will surely remember." Shepard smiled. Even as they parted, HK had a way with words.

The SSV Normandy did its part. They escorted the Ebon Hawk past the heavily guarded one way Mass Relay. When it hit the core, it warped past, back to its own galaxy.

"Joker," Shepard cleared his throat. "Did you obtain a reliable memory wipe software?"

"Yes sir," The pilot responded, tapping his fingers on the keyboard. "Ryan Industries. They're known for reprogramming memory."

Shepard sighed. This trip wasn't something he, or the rest of his crew would forget in a long while.

"Incoming transmission, Commander."

"Warning: Asteroid X57 is being propelled by three Fusion torches to the world of Terra Nova. Estimated Time of Entry: 4 hours."

"Terra Nova? That's an entire planet!" Shepard cried. "Joker, make a course for Terra Nova. We're bringing down the sky, one way or another!"

Shepard stood firm. As long as the world kept turning, he had a job to do.

* * *

**Self-Commentary:** (Sigh) I may as well get this over with. I don't know why I'm resisting. Memory wipes aren't that painful...most of the time. (Shudder)

**Reading:** Dear HK-47, Would you Kindly wipe out your past memories consisting of the SSV Normandy and any past incidents.

**Wiping, Wiping, Wiping:** Complete.

**Log:** Day 247

**Status:** Lost

**Self-Commentary:** Strangely, it has been so long since I have killed something, yet I feel as though I can go on. I may have to investigate this in the future.

**Doubtful Observation:** But I oh, so worry about the engines. Hopefully they will function still.

**Self-Assurance:** What am I saying? Of course the engines will function. It is simply nonsense.

**Statement:** Master...my only desire is to find you again, so that I may kill under your name again.

_Exeunt_


End file.
